Strong Love
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: Nick has been shoot but Sara has to go to Washington to help Gibbs's team. so she can't take care of Nick herself. or can she... And maybe she will make some new friends...
1. Hospital

Chapter 1

**(Sara****)**

It was late night I'm sitting on my couth watching television, I haven't sleep since the shooting and I can't stop thinking about Nick.

Every since the shooting I have been sitting beside Nick's bed at the hospital, but the doctor had sent her home to shower, eat and get some sleep in a normal bed and not in a chair.

I can't eat and I don't feel like taking a shower, and I can't sleep because every time I close my eyes I see all the blood on the ground and paper.

Before I could get my head out of the bad thoughts, I started to cry again, I cried so long I don't know how long.

When my cell phone started to ring, I dried my tears of my cheeks and took a beep breath and answered my phone.

"Sidle" I answered hoping that who ever there were calling was eater wrong number or nothing to do with work.

"_Hi Miss Sidle__, this is nurse Taggart"_ said the woman on the other side of the phone, I just hope nothing is wrong.

"Is there something wrong? Did something happen?" asked I.

"_No don't worry every thing is fine, Doctor Greene told me to call you, he said he had promised __you to call if Nick Stokes would wake up"_ said nurse Taggart.

"Is he awake?" I asked her.

"_Yes he is awake but he needs a lot of bed rest and sleep, you can come down and see him if you want to"_ said Taggart.

"Of course I want to see him, why do you think I told the doctor to call me with any news" I was starting to get a bit irritated at her.

Did she leave her brain at home, because if she didn't then she is very stupid, especially if she don't understand that I of course want to visit Nick or else there was no reason to ask the doctor to call me?

"_I don't know you can just stop by he wants' to see you"_ said nurse Taggart.

"How do you know?" I asked her getting a little und patient.

"_The doctor have been in to look at him, so he probably told Doctor Greene that he wants' to see you" _explained the nurse.

"I will be there in 10 minutes time" I told her, after we said our goodbyes I hung up my cell phone.

I got up from my place on the couth and walked to the door to take my coat on and walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to the side walk to hale a cab. When I got inside the cab, I gave the cab driver the address to the hospital.

The cab stopped outside the hospital and I stepped out of the cab and gave the cab driver the money for the drive.

I walked inside and up to the front disk and asked a nurse for Nick's room number, after getting the room number I walked to the elevator and drove up to the third floor room 315.

I walked down the hall to the room when I stood outside the room I looked inside the window, even trough he have woken up he still looks so pale and he is not moving at all.

I took a deep breath and knock on the door, I didn't wait for an answer I just walked inside and over to the bed and took my place beside his bed.

"Hi" I said taking his still cold hand in mine.

"Hi sweetheart" Nick said back.

"How are you?" I asked him, I looked at him to see if I could read his face for any thing that could help me finding out how he is filing, maybe I should just wait for his answer.

"A little pain and tired, but else I'm doing fine" he said smiling over at me.

"That's good" I said.

"How have you been doing you look tired" he told me, yes I know that.

"I am I haven't slept much in the last couple of days" I told him looking down at my feet.

"Why not don't tell me you have been up all night because of me" he said to me like I was I little kid there had done something wrong.

"I was so afraid I would loose you" I said, I leaned over and lied my head on the bed and started to cry, like I had been doing every day since the shooting.

"Hi, hi don't cry, I'm right here you haven't lost me, I'm fine" He tried to calm me down and it help with his sweet words and his hand running trough my hair.

"I know that I have just been so afraid that you wouldn't wake up and I would be all alone, I don't think I can live without you" I told him.

"It's oaky to be afraid, everybody is scared once in a wail" he told me.

"I know that it's just…" I didn't get to say the rest because he cut me off.

"I know I would have been afraid to if it was you there had gotten hurt. So stop crying every thing is going to be just fine, I just need sleep and your love then I will be on the top soon" he explained.

"Okay, it's just hard not to cry when I almost lost you" I told him giving him a smile trough my tears.

"I would be crying to if it was you" he said.

"I know, can I sleep here with you tonight, when I might be able to get some sleep" I asked him.

"Sure you can stay here, get up here you are not going to sleep in that chair, I'm sure you have been sleeping in it for the last couple of days, so you are going to sleep up here with me you understand" he asked me, like I'm a little child there don't understand my mate homework.

"Okay you win" I said getting up from the chair and crawled up on the bed and lied down beside Nick I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, am I hurting you?" I asked to make sure he isn't hurting because of me.

"No you are not hurting me, do you have end off room?" asked Nick pulling me closer to him.

"I'm fine, goodnight Nick" I said giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Night Sara" he said back.

I closed my eyes and soon after I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when I woke up Nick was still asleep so I just lied there looking at him.

I started to think about what I would have done if he hadn't made it, it is one of many things I don't want to be thinking about, but I'm doing it any way and it is killing me.

I hadn't seen that Nick had woken up and was now lying staring at me.

"Morning sweetheart, what are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Morning, I'm not thinking about any thing" I lied hoping he wouldn't see it.

"Yes you are, stop thinking about what haven't happened I'm not dead and I'm not going to in a very long time" he told me.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked looking over at him.

"I can read you like an open book, like you can read me" explained Nick to me.

"Okay…so maybe you should get some pain killers for that pain of your" I told him

"See you can read me. I do have a little pain" he said in a small voice.

"Let me get the nurse or a doctor to give you some meds" I said getting up from the bed and walked to the door.

I walked down the hall to nurse station to get someone to give Nick some pain killers.

"Nurse Taggart could you give Nick Stokes some pain killers, he is in pain" I said walking over to nurse Taggart.

"Sure you go back to him, and I will come in, in a minute to give him some pain killers" she told me

"Okay thanks" I said walking back to Nick's room and sat down in the chair beside the bed and I took Nick's hand in mine.

"Nurse Taggart is coming in a minute" I told him.

"Thank you Sara-bear" he said, I hate when people are calling me other things other than my real name.

"Why did you all me that?" I asked him.

"Can I not call you Sara-bear, if you don't want me to call you that again I want do it" he said.

"You can call me Sara-Bear, I just wanted to hear why and if there is something behind it" I said.

"There is" he said smiling at me like he has a big secret.

"What I want to know" I said to him.

"It's because you are so sweet and… I love you" he told me, I like it when he says those three little words.

"I love you too" I said back.

They where both sitting not saying any thing and just looking at each other when nurse Taggart cam in side the hospital room.

"How are you feeling today?" nurse Taggart asked Nick, she walked over to the machine there is standing beside Nick's bed.

"I have some pain in my chest" he told nurse Taggart.

"Okay I will give you some pain meds for the pain" she said giving him pain killers in his drop.

"Thank you" Nick said.

When nurse Taggart had given Nick the pain killers she left the room. Just when nurse Taggart had walked out of the door Nick started to stare at me again.

"Come here up will you" he said.

"I would love too" I said crawling up on the bed to Nick, I sat beside him when I had got comfortable Nick looked up at me and he leaned forward and then he started to kiss me and I kissed him back, when we brook apart we where lying down on the bed.

"Do you want me to cal your parents?" I asked him.

"Would you call my mom, my dad is probably not home any way he is always working" he told me.

"Sure I can do that" I said, I sat up and I was on my way down from the bed when Nick grabbed my arm and turned me around and gave me a kiss before letting me leave the room.

I left the room and walked down the hallway to the elevator and drove down to the main floor and out front of the hospital.

I took my cell phone out of my front pocket and called Nick's mother.

"_Hallo"_ said the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Stokes" I said taking a beep breath.

"_Hi who am I speaking too"_ Katherine said.

"Oh sorry I'm Sara Sidle I work with your son" I said trying to find out how to tell her, her son had been shoot.

"_Is he okay?"_ she asked me.

"Haven't Grissom not called you?" I asked her, if Gil hasn't called her I'm going to kick his ass when I get back to the lab.

"_No why? What's wrong? Please tell me"_ she begged.

"Nick is in the hospital, he was shoot, three times a couple of days ago" I told Nick's mother.

"_Is he going to be okay?" _Nick's mother asked me.

"He woke up from coma yesterday. The doctor said he is going to be just fine in some time" I explained to her.

"_Thank you for calling me, what was your name__ again?"_ she asked me.

"Sara Sidle" I told her.

"_I would really want to meet you some day"_ she told me.

"I would like to meet you too" I told her smiling to my self.

"_I will come to Las Vegas__ with the next plain. So I will see you then?" _Katherine asked.

"Yes you will, see you then" I said.

"_Okay bye"_ she said

"Bye" I said back, I turned my cell phone off and walked back inside


	2. Have to go

Chapter 2

**(Sara)**

When I was on my back inside when my cell phone started to ring so I stopped up to answer.

"Sidle" I said hoping to God that Grissom was not calling me in to work.

"Hi Sara I have a job for you" he said, I knew it now I will have to leave Nick.

"That is it" I said getting a bit angry with him I just want to say with Nick and take care of him.

"I want you to go to Washington D.C. Agent Gibbs's team need help finding one of the agents" he told me; why in the hell do the need a CSI for that they are Agents they do it the hard way where we go after the evidence.

"Why me and why do they need help from a CSI?" I asked, even when I know that he will probably not answer me.

"I don't know why the need a CSI, but you have to go because Warrick and Greg are working cases and Catherine has Lindsay so she can't just leave" he told me his excuses are always some bullshit, Lindsay could just stay with her aunt or her grandmother like she does all the time.

"Are you really sending me alone with know help, it's agents I have to spend time with I don't think I will survive" I told him hoping he would let me get someone with me.

"Sorry, you have to go alone, and by the way they are coming to pick you up at the hospital in about an hour, I know you have your over night bag with you" Grissom said.

God I hate him.

"Okay but you own me" I told him.

"I could give you and Nick of at Christmas" he said, well that don't sound so bad, I could go for that.

"Okay I like that idea" I said and hung up my phone without goodbye, I walked back inside to tell Nick the bad and good news.

"Your mom is on her way" I told him, I sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"Thanks Sam, why are you looking so down?" he asked me.

"Grissom called I have to go to Washington D.C. to help some agents find one of there Agents" I told him hoping he would be okay with this stupid idea.

"Who is going with you?" he asked me why do he always have so many questions.

"No one just me, they are coming in an hour to get me" I told him I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad they are going to get you, I will miss you so much" he said to me, I love him so much that it hurts some times.

"I will miss you too" I said to him.

"If I'm out of the hospital before you are back, I'm coming down to Washington to visit you" he told me, I don't know if that is a good idea but I kind of like it too.

"Okay just call me first" I told him.

"I will" he said back, I got up from my chair and sat down on the bed and took his hand in mine. After sometime of silence in leaned down and kissed him on the lips, and he kissed me back. None of us had noticed that someone was standing in the doorway looking at us.

I wisped in his ear that I was sorry that I had to leave and he wisped back that it was okay and that he would be fine, he would see me later.

When I got up from the bed and walked by the lady in the doorway on my way out, I walked down the hall to the small group of agents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Nick)**

The woman there had been standing in the doorway walked over to my bed, when she came closer I could see it was my mother, how can she have been here so fast.

"Hi" Kate my mother said.

"Hi mom, how can you bee here so fast?" I asked her.

"I was in town, who was that woman?" my mother asked, just like her to ask about women before any thing else, sometimes I think she is trying to set me up with some of her friends daughters.

"That was Sara" I said looking over at my mother.

"Was that her there called me?" my mother always have so many question maybe I should call her more often so I want get all the questions at the same time.

"Yes it was her" I told her.

"Why was she leaving?" she asked another one.

"Our boss has sent her to Washington D.C." I told my mother.

"Do you know who the people out in the hallway were?" she asked.

"It must have been the Agents there would come and pick her up" I told her.

"What have she done since she had to bee picked up by two Agents?" she asked again, I starting to get tired of all those questions.

"Nothing she is going to help them find there missing Agent" I told her hoping she were done with all her questions.

When I was sure she was done I lied back down and fall asleep.


	3. Tim & Tony

Chapter 3

**(Sara)**

I walked down the hall until I stood in front of Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Agent Tim McGee. Anthony looked like he had never seen a woman before, the way he was looked me up and down.

"Hi I'm Tim McGee and this is Tony DiNozzo" said the guy named Tim.

"Hi I'm Sara Sidle" I said giving him my hand to stake.

Tony looked even more at me when he heard my name, what is wrong with this guy now his is looking at my body again and he is not missing just one little place.

"Looking for something DiNozzo?" I asked him and he turned a bit red in his cheeks.

"No why?" he asked back.

"I think it is because you are looking her up and down like always do when there is a woman around" Tim told Tony.

"Do not" said Tony in a child voice.

"Okay when stop it or I'm telling Gibbs" Tim warned him.

"Don't you dare he will just hit me" Tony piped

Without Tony or Tim seeing any think and took my hand up behind Tony's head and hit him myself now there what I assume is there boss don't have to.

"Au what was that for?" he asked rubbing his back head.

"For looking at me" I told Tony.

"You sound more and more like Ziva" said Tim, who the hell is Ziva.

"I think it's cool, just not the hitting" Tony said back to Tim.

"Okay are you guys done now, so we can get going?" I asked them.

"We are done, the car is in the parking lot" Tim said and we started to walk don to the elevator.

"Are we driving to Washington D.C.?" I asked them, this is going to be a long drive.

"Yes we are its was the boss's idea" Tony told me.

"I see then can I drive?" I asked, I hate driving that long when I have to sit in the passenger site or the back seat for that matter.

"Sure" said Tony.

"You think she is like Ziva?" Tim wisped to Tony like I can't hear him.

"And" Tony just said.

"I just hope she is not driving like her" Tim said back.

"I can still hear you guys you aren't good at whispering" I told them.

"Sorry" said Tony, I don't think he means it but so what I take what I can get.

"It's okay and I'm not driving like hell if that is what you think" I told them.

"There you have your answer McGeek" Tony said.

"McGeek?" I asked if this has something to do with him being a geek when there probably want go long before they have a nickname for me.

"Yes he is a Geek, a computer Geek" Tony told me like I hadn't found that out by the name.

"Okay when shall we get going?" I asked them just when the elevator stooped at the main floor.

"Let's do that before Tony tells something else" Tim said getting inside the car he took the back seat and Tony took the front seat.

"Can it get worse?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Yes and don't ask for it" Tim warned me, and I think if this trip isn't going to be longer then it already is going to be I better just keep my mouth closed.

"Ouch that hurts" said Tony faking being hurt.

Tim and Tony started to hit each other for fun so I thought I might as well have some fun too.

"Stop that don't hurt each other or else I will put one of you in the trunk and tie the other one to the roof, is that clear?" I asked them they where looking shocked like a woman would never say something like that.

"Yes Ma'am" said Tim.

"Oh God another one like Gibbs I'm going to die" said Tony for fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas everyone


	4. The long ride

Chapter 4

**(Sara)**

This is going to be a long ride to Washington D.C. with those two monkeys in the car with me, and why is, it they are comparing me to that Ziva girl and who the hell is Gibbs maybe he is there boss.

I hope this case is going to be done fast so I can go back home to Nick.

I miss Nick why is it I'm here and not with him should be taking care of him he is hurt I hope his mother is going to be staying with him, at least until I get back.

Grissom better kip his promise about me and Nick getting of in the Christmas holidays or else I will have his head on a silver plate and the rest of his body I think I will dump it out in the desert so know one can find it.

Why can't those two be quiet, now they are arguing again and why is it the same stupid thing they are talking about all the time?

"Didn't I tell you guys to stop fighting?" I asked them and both Tim and Tony looked over at me.

"You did and so?" asked Tony, I think he has forgotten what I said I would do if they didn't stop.

"Well when I better pull over" I told them and drove in to a parking lot in front of a gas station.

"What, why are you pulling over?" asked Tim, I have a felling he is getting scared.

"Oh you don't remember eater, I promised you guys that if you didn't stop fighting I would put on of you in the trunk and the other one on the roof" I said for the second time that day.

They where both starting to shake a bit, they really think I will do it…"We will… We will be good" said Tim I think he is the most scared one of them.

I hope I haven't scared the life out of him; he looks like he is close to pie his pants, hopefully I will not get in to trouble with there boss for being mean towards his employees and if I do then I Thank God only have to be there until the case is solved but that could take some time.

"Do you guys promise to be good the rest of the way, or else I'm kipping my promise to put you away" I asked them, I looked first at Tim and when at Tony to make sure it had sunken in with both of them.

It looks like Tim is starting to relax a little bit again but he still looks scared and Tony is just staring at me still not believing that I will do it if they don't stop there stupid auguring and fighting all the time.

"You don't believe me Tony, I will let you know I'm not afraid to do it if I have to" I told him.

"I don't believe you, you wouldn't dare to do it" he said to me, to me this sounds like a dare maybe I should just put him in the trunk, but not now I will drive a little longer so he thinks he won.

I know longer down on this road there is a wood I will turn in there and then put him in the trunk.

I turned the car again and started to drive, out of the corner of my eye I should see the smile on Tony's lips

"See I told you, you wouldn't do it you are too scared" Tony said he looked back at Tim for a short moment.

I drove a little longer, when the wood came I drove in and stopped the car "What are you doing?" asked Tim.

I didn't answer him I just got out of the car I walked over to Tony's side of the car and opened his door; I took his seat belt of and pulled him out of the car and around the back.

Before eater Tony or Tim could say Mama I had opened the trunk and got Tony inside, I close the trunk and got back inside the car and told Tim to open the little hole in between the to back sites so Tony could get some fresh air.

"Tim take the front site instead so you will not distract Tony and his little fun in the back" I told Tim and he got out of the back site and in on the front site.

I took of driving the rest of the way to Washington D.C. I silence, I think they are scared of me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year........


	5. Meeting the others

Chapter 5

**(Sara)**

The rest of the drive to Washington D.C. was spend in silence, only once in a wile came there a noise from the trunk, probably from the times we drove over a bump, every time Tony hit something and gave a little scream from him, I have never heard a guy scream like that he sounds like a girl and when it's just because of a little bump in the road.

"Maybe we should let him come out before we are there" Tim said, I think he is scared of someone probably one or two of the people he works with.

"Who are you afraid of?" I asked him, maybe he will give me the answer or else I will find out soon, because we are at NCIS in about 35 minutes.

"No one" he said but I don't believe him there is someone there are scaring him and probably more then one.

"Oh cut the crap McGeek, there are people you are afraid of, like Gibbs, Ziva and Abby you are afraid of almost every body we are working with" came it from the back, I could see on Tim's face he wasn't happy with Tony for telling me what he just did.

"Shut up back there, if Tim want me to know the answers to my questions he will tell me himself, and for what you just did you can stay back there until we are parked in the parking lot at your work place" I told him.

Tim was looking over at me, he was looking even more scared now then he did 5 minutes ago "Hey don't look so pale, I will take the blame if we get in trouble for this" I told him hoping it would make him calm down a little and get some colour back in his face before we get to NCIS.

About half an hour later I pulled in on the parking lot in front of there work place, two people came walking towards us as I was parking the car, as soon I had the car parked Tim jumped out of the car and walked up to them.

"McGee where is the CSI I told you and DiNozzo to go and pick up?" some guy asked Tim, and right now Tim looks so scared I think he could have pied his pants.

"Sh…she is in the ca…car" Tim said not just a little nerves, he is so nerves he can't even say a sentence with stooping in between words.

I took my seat belt of and opened the car door to get out, I walked over to Tim and the two new faces "Hi, I'm Sara Sidle" I said giving the elderly looking man my hand.

"Hi, Gibbs, and this is Abby" Gibbs said and pointed to where Abby stood.

"Where is my other agent?" asked Gibbs, ups I totally forgot that Tony was in the trunk, I walked back over to the car and opened the trunk.

"You can come out now" I told Tony, and not even 10 seconds later he was out of the trunk and standing on the ground, Tony and me walked back to the others.

"What was he doing in the trunk?" Gibbs asked. There was no sign of him begin mad about it not in his face or in his voice.

"He was getting annoying" I said hoping that was explanation enough.

"He is like that all the time, if he gets to annoying and you don't have a trunk just hit him on the back of his head" Gibbs told me, I will guess that he is the man Tony was talking about at the hospital.

"You don't have to tell her that, she already has" Tony said, and walked towards the building with Tim right behind him.

"Good girl" said Gibbs, and when the rest of us started too walked over to the building too.

"Gibbs, can she stay in the lab with me?" Abby asked, I can almost guess that she is there lab worker, does she really do all the lab work on her own, that can't be possible we have a lab rat for almost every thing.

"Sure she can help you but we will need her out in the field too" said Gibbs as we walked inside the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------------

Please Review...


	6. Abby

"_Good girl" said Gibbs, and when the rest of us started too walked over to the building too._

"_Gibbs, can she stay in the lab with me?" Abby asked, I can almost guess that she is there lab worker, does she really do all the lab work on her own, that can't be possible we have a lab rat for almost every thing._

"_Sure she can help you but we will need her out in the field too" said Gibbs as we walked inside the elevator._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 6

**(Sara)**

I still don't know what the heel I'm doing here, why would they need a CSI? They have a person do run there evidence, and they have agents to have out in the field and making bag ground check on suspects, they have every thing, why would they need me?

Abby and me are in the elevator going down I'm not sure where we are going, but I get the feeling we are going down to her lab, since Agent Gibbs told her to go back to work and take me with her.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Abby, I don't even know how to describe her, she has a lot of tattoos, she has black hair and her skin is as white as milk and the music she just put on is just like the things Greg likes to listen to, not so much any more in the lab since he became a CSI.

"Why do you guys need me?" I asked, hoping that maybe she could give me an answer to why I'm here and not at home taking care of Nick, I know he has his mother but I would like to have been there too.

"I'm not totally sure… something about that you guys are good at finding evidence" she said, okay that doesn't make since, since I have heard that the way they are finding the murderer / kidnappers are by bag ground check and interrogation.

"Why do you guys need help finding evidence, you normally do things the other way" I said, maybe they don't have any one to talk to and needs the evidence to find someone they can grill with all there questions.

"We don't have any leads, and know people to talk to, to get the information we need, so I guess Gibbs was hoping that you could find something to leads us in the right way" said Abby, she got a point, but I still want to be at home instead of here right now.

"There is something else on your mind, what is it?" she asked, how in the hell can she tell there is something else on my mind, we just meet not even an hour ago, I don't like to think that people can read me like an open book, but maybe they can.

Why is she looking wired at me do I have something on my face, or did I say something wrong? Or maybe she asked something and I still haven't said any thing.

"Did you say something?" I asked her hoping she would say it again.

"Yes I did, I know there is something else on your mind, so start talking" she ordered, what in the hell am I going to tell her.

"I'm thinking about my boyfriend" I said, hoping that was enough so I didn't have to get in to details.

"What is his name and why didn't you take him with you?" that girl have a lot of questions, does her co-workers ever get tired of all her questions, because I am already and I don't think it's over yet.

"His name is Nick" I said to kip the answers short, I don't like to talk about myself and my private life.

"Okay then why isn't he here, I know you are here to work but that doesn't mean he can't come with you" Abby said, we are not going to get any work done before I have answered all of her questions, that could take a wile.

"Because he is at the hospital, he got shoot at work at couple of days ago" I said, maybe now we can get to work, now that I have answered her questions.

"I sorry" she said, I don't think she just said that because she feel sorry for me but because she kept asking questions, she took a hold of my arm and we walked over to her computer and we got to work.


	7. Gibbs

Chapter 7

**(Abby)**

I got to stop freaking people out by asking so many questions, but when again I wouldn't know what was going on if I didn't ask all of my questions.

I got to find a way to get Gibbs to send her back to Las Vegas so she can be with her boyfriend.

Sara is standing right beside me, we are looking trough the little evidence we have so far.

"I have to go get something, could you keep looking?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't mind staying alone for a little wile.

"Sure, I will try not to break anything" Sara said back, I really like this girl, she is something else.

"You will do fine" I told her and left my lab to go upstairs to find Gibbs.

I walked in to the office and over to Gibbs's disk where he was sitting trying to get his computer to do what he want it to do.

"Hi Abs, do you have something?" Gibbs asked me, I grabbed his arm and led him to the elevator, when the elevator door closed I pulled the stop button.

"Abs what is going on?" he asked again.

"Why did we really need Sara's help?" I asked him, he looked at me with his Gibbs stare.

"We didn't, I was talking on the phone with one of my friends named Grissom, and when I told him about our case, he said he would send one of his csi's down to help us out…Why?" Gibbs explained to me.

"Because she should really be at home and not here" I told him, I know he hate it when I take saw long getting to the point of what I want to say.

"Abs, get to the point please" he said: Gibbs said please that is the first time in a long time.

"Her boyfriend got shoot a couple of days ago" I told him, normally he doesn't care but this time, I can se in his eyes that he is going to do something.

"I will she what I can do Abs, but now that she is here I would like to take her to the crime scene first to se if she can find something we missed" Gibbs told me, I really like this now she might be able to go home in a day or two, maybe sooner if Gibbs have a say in it.

"Thank you Gibbs" I said and turned the elevator back on and we went down to my lab.

We walked in to my lab "What took you so long Abby?" Sara asked me even trough she was standing with her bag towards me.

"I had to talk to someone" I told her, it wasn't really a lie: but I might have some good news to give her.

She didn't say anything else; she just turned around to look at me.

"Hi Agent Gibbs" Sara said when she saw that Gibbs was standing right beside me.

"Hi… Abby told me some things, saw I thought, I would come and get you so we could go to the crime scene now" Gibbs told her.

"What did Abby tell you?" Sara asked him and looked over at me like I had grown a second head.

"She told me what happened to your boyfriend, and I think I need to have a talk with your Boss, since he was the one there wanted to send some one to help us out" Gibbs told her.

"This was Grissom's idea, to send me down here to help out" Sara said: not only is Gibbs going to kill this guy but Sara is going to do it herself too.

"Yes… saw when we have been to the crime scene I'm going to send you back to Las Vegas" Gibbs said with a smile on his face: I can't believe it Gibbs is smiling.

"You are?" Sara asked: with hope in her eyes, she really does want to go back home, and be with her boyfriend.

"Yes now come on, the sooner we look over the crime scene the sooner you will get to go home" Gibbs said and walked out of my lab and in to the elevator.

"Are you coming?" Gibbs yelled: Sara was still standing in shock saw I took her arm and pulled her out of my lab and inside the elevator, and the elevator door closed behind them both: I really hope she gets to go back home soon, she shouldn't be here to begin with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long…


End file.
